Generally, distributed generation has been found to have several benefits. However, several problems are notable. Peaks in electricity demand do not follow peaks in solar generation efficiency, resulting in residential solar units feeding power into the grid when it is not needed. An imbalance in the deployment of single-phase solar generation capacity across the phases running from a single upstream transformer creates a load imbalance on that transformer. Other problems have also been noted.